


The Cucks of ATLA

by sbell0867



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbell0867/pseuds/sbell0867
Summary: One shots of Zuko and/or Ozai fucking the girlfriends, wives and partners of men from ATLA





	1. Suki under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small series I’ll update here and there. It’ll basically consist of Zuko or Ozai cucking the men of the ATLA universe. I’ve got a few more ideas brewing but comment down below any guys you’d like to be cucked and which girl Zuko and/or Ozai should fuck. Anyway hope you enjoyed.

“Well this is a surprise Sokka but not an unwelcome one.” Zuko says smiling at Sokka who arrived at the fire nation earlier today. “Yeah sorry about that.” Sokka says as he scratches his head. “I just wanted to surprise you and Suki.” Sokka says as the two walk along the fire nation corridors. 

“Where is Suki anyway?” Sokka asks curiously. At that Zuko’s cheeks blush as he remembers when he last saw Suki this morning when he bent her over and came deep inside her tight asshole. “Oh uh, I’m not too sure. I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Zuko replies calmly.

“Ah don’t worry she’ll turn up, it’s good that she’s not here because I actually need to talk to you alone Zuko.” Sokka says with a hint of seriousness. 

“Um ok, lets just head to my office then.” Zuko replies as he leads Sokka to his desk and sits down with Sokka sitting down opposite him. 

“So Sokka, What’s the problem?” Zuko asks.

“Well you see, I’m worried about my relationship with Suki. Ever since she’s been here it’s like we’re barely in a relationship. We haven’t had any sexual contact in months and she barely replies to my letters and if she does it’s a half hearted hey and how are you.” Sokka says sadly. “It’s really knocking down my confidence in our relationship, you know. Like I know I’m not the best boyfriend but I treated her right and I’m pretty good in the sack if you know what I mean.” Sokka smirks. 

“Oh I really do.” Zuko smirks back, knowing full well Sokka is lying out of his teeth with that last comment. Suki has told him personally that Sokka hasn’t made her cum once and that he isn’t packing any heat in the dick department, in fact, Katara told him that all water tribe men are sadly under endowed when it comes to cock size.

“So it can’t be me that’s the problem.” Sokka continues breaking Zuko out of his thoughts. “Zuko I can trust you and I want you to keep this between us but I think she’s just too much of a prude and that she can’t handle me sexual prowess.” Sokka says confidently.

Zuko has to bite his lip to stop himself from breaking out into laughter at Sokka’s absurd claims. Suki is anything but a prude, she’s fucked Zuko on his throne, participated in orgies with Zuko, done anal and has even recently developed an obsession with drinking Zuko’s cum. 

While Sokka rants on Zuko hears a little cough in between his legs and he looks down curiously and what he sees almost makes his eyes bulge out of his head. There under his desk, completely nude is the woman the two man are currently talking about, Suki. 

“You know, I can just go on for hours and hours without breaking a sweat.” Sokka rambles, completely unaware of the recent developments between Zuko and his girlfriend. ‘What are you doing?’ Zuko mouths down to Suki who just smirks seductively at Zuko and slides her hands up his legs towards his cock, which is quickly rising to attention with the sight of Suki’s perfect nude breasts and the knowledge that he has Sokka’s girlfriend naked in front of him while Sokka complains that she doesn’t put out enough for him.

Suddenly Sokka stops rambling and looks towards Zuko who suddenly looks flushed and sweaty. ‘He must be a bit of a prude too.’ Sokka thinks. “So Zuko what do you think about my problem. Do you think Suki can’t handle me?” Sokka says as he looks at him.

Zuko, who is currently trying to hold in his moans of pleasure as Suki’s hands slip around his waistband and pull down his pants as his hard, hot cock is exposed to Suki’s eager eyes as she licks her lips. “Ahh umm I-I think t-that.. you j-just need to give h-her time to cu-come to you and Uh explain herself.” Zuko manages to get out as Suki’s hands wrap around Zuko’s cock and slowly, torturously slide up and down. 

“Woah Zuko, you alright there buddy.” Sokka asks as he laughs softly at what he thinks is Zuko acting nervously due to the line of conversation. 

“Y-yeah I-I’m good Sokka, great even just a little stressed out, now what continue on what you were sayyyyying.” Zuko moans at the end as Suki just opened her mouth wide and engulfed Zuko’s large cock head and is now seductively sucking on his tip as Zuko removes his hands from on the desk in front of him and slides them down to Suki’s hair as he slightly pulls her head towards his crotch. Yeah 

“Uh yeah, so I think I’m gonna find her later and talk it out with her, you know. Maybe have a little fun.” Sokka winks. “I just want to explore more with her, you know she’s only given me a blowjob three times! And one of them was on my birthday?” Sokka exclaims likes she’s being irrational. “And she won’t even let me near her asshole.” Sokka complains.

Zuko, who’s now controlled himself as Suki silently sucks his cock under the desk as she bobs up and down, just smirks at Sokka. “Well have you ever offered to eat her out?” Zuko asks, genuinely curious to hear the answer. “Ew no don’t be disgusting. No man should have to put his mouth near a women’s smelly crotch.” Sokka laughs out like he didn’t just insult his girlfriend, who just sucks Zuko’s cock harder at Sokka’s sexist words. 

‘I almost felt guilty for fucking Suki but now I understand why she hates him’ Zuko thinks to himself as he finally lets go of his guilt and pushes Suki deeper down his cock as she deepthroats him. 

Instead of calling out Sokka on his disgusting behaviour and risk Sokka getting upset and coming over and seeing the two of them, Zuko just laughs sarcastically. “Yeah understandable.” Zuko says, making a promise in his head that once Sokka leaves he’ll make Suki scream to the rooftops with his tongue. 

“Anyway I think it’s about time I go find Suki. Would you have any idea where she would be?” Sokka asks.

“Nope but you should ask Ty Lee.” Zuko scrambles out, desperate for Sokka to leave so he could get his hands on Sokka’s naked girlfriend. 

“Ok, thanks Zuko. You’ve been a real friend.” Sokka says cheerfully as he heads to the door and walks out.

Zuko, painfully counts to five in his head. “Ok, he’s probably not coming back so up you come my sexy Kyoshi warrior.” Zuko groans out as he pulls Suki’s mouth off of his cock and pulls her up and into his lap. His hands instantly slide up to Suki’s breasts as he squeezes them appreciatively. “Oh spirits! You don’t know how close I was to throwing a fire ball at his face.” Zuko growls out as he kisses Suki’s neck.

“Oh I think I have some idea.” Suki groans out. “A small part of me wanted him to see me sucking Your glorious fire nation cock just to see his reaction. But it made my pussy so wet knowing he’ll never get a blowjob from me again let alone see me naked.” Suki purrs as she slides her dainty hands all over Zuko’s hard chest.

Zuko suddenly stands up holding suki and places her on the desk in front of him and kneels in between her legs. “Time for you to get something that your small dick boyfriend never gave you.” Zuko smirks out before leaning forward and eagerly lapping up at Suki’s drenched pussy. 

“Oooohhh Zuko, fuck! Your tongue feels so good on my pussy!” Suki squeals out, already addicted to Zuko’s tongue on her pussy. “I want you to cum for me Suki. Cum from my tongue since your loser boyfriend never ate you out!” Zuko grunts into her pussy, the vibrations make Suki’s pussy clench deliciously. 

“FUUUUUCCK! Zuko I’m gonna cum. It just feels soooo good. Ah fuck, yes! Hmm yes ahhh fuuuuuucccckk Daddy!! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!” Suki squeals loudly as she cums around Zuko’s tongue and collapses back against the desk as she moans softly. 

“Well how was that?” Zuko asks, his face covered in Suki’s juices. “Amazing, but now I need to feel your hard cock sliding deep inside my pussy.” Suki purrs as she turns over so her ass is in the air. “Now fuck me Zuko.” She moans out.

Sokka is hopelessly lost and has probably walked past Zuko’s office four times already. He’s about to walk past it a Fifth when suddenly he hears a loud moaning sound coming from Zuko’s office followed by the sound of slapping skin. “Oh man, Zuko must be getting some. I gotta see who the poor girl is.” Sokka smirks, thinking that Zuko must have a small cock as in general all fire nation people are baddies and baddies have small cocks. 

Sokka slowly pushes the office door open slightly and peaks through the gap. All he can see is Zuko’s naked chest as he thrusts into a girl doggy style. “Spirits I can’t see who it is.” Sokka complains as all he can see is the girls auburn hair as her face is bent down. But that doesn’t stop Sokka from sliding his hand down his pants and jerking off his large three inch cock.

“Oooohhh fuck Zuko! I’m gonna cum again around your big fat fire nation cock!” The girl screams out before she screams out in obvious pleasure. “Fuck here comes my cum, slut.” Zuko grunts out as he spanks the girls ass.

“Fuuuucccck Zuko! I can feel your hot cum deep inside my pussy! It’s so thick and warm!” The girl moans out.

“Ahh fuck yes Zuko, give her a right pounding.” Sokka grunts as he quickly cums as he shoots his cold thin cum over his hand and clenches his eyes shut in pleasure. 

“Spirits Zuko you always know how to make me cum the hardest. Unlike someone else who only cared about himself.” The girl says to Zuko. 

“Your welcome my slutty Kyoshi warrior.” Zuko says and at this Sokka opens his eyes again in curiousness and immediately wishes he didn’t. Right there in front of him is his naked girl friend Suki. 

“You’re just better than Sokka in every way. Smarter, taller, richer, sexier. The list just goes on and on. Kinda like your massive cock.” Suki purrs out as Sokka watches on in horror from the crack in the door. 

In fury, Sokka is about the go charging in and beat the living daylight out of Zuko when suddenly Zuko pulls his cock out of Suki’s tight pussy. “Holy Spirits it’s massive.” Sokka whispers in shock as he’s momentarily frozen.

“Hmmm Daddy, I’m really craving your cock today, can I please suck on your massive fuck stick.” Suki says like a little girl asking her daddy for some candy. 

“Go right ahead baby.” Zuko states firmly. “Just make sure you suck it all.”

“Yay thank you Daddy!” Suki squeals out before quickly engulfing Zuko’s cock with her mouth once again.

Sokka, now over his shock and surprise has had enough. Smash! Goes the door as he pushes it open and walks in like a demon possessed (atleast that’s what he feels like) 

“What the HELL do you two think you’re doing!!” Sokka yells out in his manliest voice. He was hoping that him catching the two in the act would shock and embarrass them but to his horror Suki doesn’t even look up and even seems to suck Zuko’s cock harder and louder, while Zuko himself gives Sokka a wide smirk. “It’s about time you caught us.” Zuko says smugly while Suki slurps around his cock.

“Wha-what?! Stop right now Suki!” Sokka whines out as he quickly loses the upper hand. “I can’t believe you’d debase yourself to fucking Zuko!” Sokka yells out. 

Suki who hasn’t said anything yet, manages to pull her mouth off of Zuko’s cock to say. “I’d rather be Zuko’s mindless bimbo than ever touch you and your tiny chode again!” Before eagerly slurping up Zuko’s cock again. 

“Face it buddy, you thought that Suki was the prude that couldn’t handle you! Well the facts are that you weren’t man enough to please her so she went to someone that could!” Zuko yells out cocky. He then pulls his cock out of Suki’s mouth as Sokka stands there helplessly. He then gropes Suki’s tits roughly. “Suki who owns these perky breasts!” 

“You do Zuko!”

“What about this fat ass? Who owns it, me or Sokka?” Zuko asks as he spanks Suki.

“Definitely you Zuko! Sokka never did and never will own my ass.” 

“And finally who is the only one to cum into that pretty pussy and tight asshole?”

“You Daddy Zuko, you bless my cunt and asshole with your thick hot cum daily.” Suki squeals happily.

Zuko smirks as he looks over at Sokka who’s standing there like a statue as he debases his girlfriend, well most likely ex now. “Now Sokka you better jerk that tiny cock to the image of Suki right now because this is the last time you’ll ever see her perfect body.” Zuko says and to Sokka’s own shame he slides his hand down to his cock which is already hard and standing at his max of three inches.

“Now Suki put on a show for Sokka. Beg for me to cover you with my cum!”

“Oooohhh fuck Zuko! You’re the manliest alpha male I’ve ever met. Please cover my slutty breasts and face in your hot thick cum. Show Sokka that you own my entire body. Show him how I’ve become completely your slutty whore!”

“Here it comes slut!” Zuko grunts as suddenly his cock spurts out his hot cum.

“Fuck I love the feeling of your cum splattering over my body Zuko!” Suki squeals out as hot cum lands on her perky breasts and smooth face as she even cums from the amazing feeling.

To Sokka’s own shame he cums again from the sexy sight as he resigns to the notion that Suki is no longer his, she is fully Zuko’s now. 

“Thank you for your amazing cum Zuko.” Suki squeaks our before sucking on Zuko’s cock, making sure it is nice and clean.

“Now get out of here Sokka, your girlfriend and I would like our privacy.” Zuko demands as Sokka just nods silently and walks out. As he walks away he once again hears the sound of fucking and Suki squealing and he knows that he’s lost Suki forever.


	2. The ‘cuck’ in the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy during the ember island play between Zuko and Katara and things don’t go well for Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, comment down below who you’d like next :)

Intermission of “the boy in the iceberg” just started and Katara quickly dashes outside for some air. Not because she’s upset with the play or anything. No. It’s because Zuko has been teasing her for the last hour. Slowly sliding his warm hands up and down her tan legs under her dress, but never going higher than her thigh. It’s driving her crazy with lust. 

Suddenly Katara is broken out of her thoughts as she feels someone tug on her arm. “Katara are you alright?” Aang asks as he stares innocently up at Katara. “I know you’re probably pretty upset with the straight up lies being told in that play.” Aang assumes, not noticing Katara cheeks go beet red.

“I mean you and Zuko, please! You two just barely tolerate each other!” Aang remarks, his mind certain that his perfect katara would never cheat on him (never mind that they aren’t even dating!). 

“Ha, yeah sure Aang.” Katara says, trying to make sure Aang doesn’t get into one of his moods.

“And everyone knows that you’re my girl anyway.” Aang says flippantly, unaware that Katara’s face has morphed into anger. “Aang! I am my own women! I’m no ones girl! And anyway there is nothing between you and me or with Zuko and I!” Katara yells which isn’t exactly true, she thinks to herself as she feels her pussy getting damp as she remembers screaming out as Zuko bent her over and fucked her last night. 

‘Smosh!” While Katara was thinking about Zuko, Aang sneaked up and pushed his lips against Katara’s forcefully. “Ahh! What the hell Aang!” Katara exclaims as she pushes Aang away. “I just told you there’s nothing between us, can’t you get the hint!” Katara yells out as she turns around and storms off leaving a distressed Aang behind. 

Katara walks back to her seat with a deep frown that lessens slightly when she sees Zuko smirking at her. “Where did you head off to?” Zuko asks as she sits down next to him. “I just went to cool off.” Katara replies before she leans into Zuko and whispers. “I’m so horny right now, but I have to make you earn my pussy.” Katara purrs softly as Zuko’s cheeks turn a rosy red colour as he starts to breath heavily. 

When Katara sits back she notices Aang sitting next to her, he catches her eye and gives her a bright smile like nothing happened, katara just glares at him and looks away, still upset with him. 

The lights then dim as the intermission ends and the play starts back up again. Katara finds herself unable to pay attention and just stares at Zuko. Suddenly an idea pops into her head. ‘Payback time’ she thinks to herself. 

She then innocently places one hand lightly on Zuko’s knee, he quickly stares at her with a questioning look but Katara just smiles sultrily and gestures for him to be quiet. Zuko’s eyes shine with understanding and he turns his head forward and let’s Katara have free reign. 

Katara bites her lip in barely containable excitement as she slides her hand up along Zuko’s loose pants until she reaches his waistband. Katara can already see Zuko’s erection rising under his pants and quietly slides her hand under his waistband so that her dainty fingers wrap around the base of Zuko’s girthy cock. 

“Fuck Katara.” Zuko quietly whispers out.

“Ssshhh Zuko, better be quiet or I’ll stop.” Katara whispers back evilly as she slowly slides her hand up Zuko’s cock and slides her index finger around his weeping tip. 

Katara then firmly wraps her whole hand around Zuko’s cock and begins to stroke up and down, first extremely slow but she quickly builds up the momentum as Zuko begins to slightly hump her hand. 

Suddenly Aang taps her on the shoulder and Katara slowly turns her head towards the monk while she continues to stroke Zuko’s cock. “Hey Katara, I bought you this meat skewer to say sorry for before.” Aang says nervously as he holds up the skewer. 

“Aang, my forgiveness can’t be bought with a simple skewer, and anyway I have all the meat I want.” Katara replies as Aang gives her a weird look due to her unusual choice of words. 

Katara quickly focuses back on teasing Zuko as she leans up to his ear. “Fuck Zuko, touching your big fat cock is making me so wet. I need you to fuck me so hard later.” Katara purrs as she speeds up her hand as she feels Zuko’s throbbing cock in her grasp.

“Fuck Katara, you’re gonna make me cum. I can’t hold it back.” Zuko grunts out as his cock suddenly spurts out his thick hot cum all over Katara’s hand. 

“You better be ready for me when we get back. I need your cock inside of me so bad.” Katara whispers as she pulls her cum covered hand out of Zuko’s pants.

“Hey Katara, what’s that all over your hand?” Aang suddenly asks curiously. 

“Oh uh, this is just some of Zuko’s cream that he gave me. It tastes so good and is nice and thick and warm.” Katara says with a complete straight face as she eagerly licks up Zuko’s cum right in front of an unsuspecting an innocent Aang. 

Aang just looks at Zuko, who nods his head to confirm but also blushes wildly. “Okay then.” Aang says, to inexperienced to realise how right Katara was when she said it was Zuko’s cream. 

Katara then looks back at Zuko and winks at him as Zuko focuses back on the play to take his mind off the sexy seductress next to him.

*back at the mansion on Ember Island.

Zuko and Katara smash open Zuko’s bedroom door as they furiously make out. Their lips fused together as they both slowly make their way to Zuko’s bed until Zuko’s legs hit the base of his bed and the two fall over with Katara on top of Zuko. 

“Fuck Zuko, I’m sooo horny! I need your cock inside of me now!” Katara moans out as she eagerly slides her hands under Zuko’s shirt and pulls it over his head. 

“You’re so fucking sexy Katara! I don’t think I’ve ever been as turned on as I was during that play, and that’s saying something considering I died at the end.” Zuko grunts out as he rips apart Katara’s ocean blue shirt and tight bindings as her large caramel breasts are exposed to Zuko’s hungry eyes. 

“Yes Zuko! Take me! I’m all yours!” Katara moans out as Zuko happily slips a caramel nipple into his mouth as Katara moans out and arches her back, pushing her tits further into Zuko’s mouth. 

Zuko sucks on one nipple while lightly pinching the other while Katara shimmy’s out of her dress and slips off her bindings until she’s completely naked. “Okay, pants off. Now.” Katara demands with a smirk and Zuko is happy to obey as he lifts the naked Katara off him and pulls off his loose pants as his massive cock sticks up making Katara’s mouth water in lust. 

Zuko then lies back and and pulls Katara up till she’s hovering above his cock, he slowly lowers her down till the tip of his cock is teasing her entrance as it rubs against her lips lightly.

“Come on Zuko! Stop teasing me and just fuck me!” Katara wails in lust.

“Beg for it my slutty little water tribe whore!” Zuko demands, knowing how much Katara secretly loves extreme dirty talk. 

“Arrrgh! Zuko please fuck me with your huge fire nation cock! I’m just a slutty water tribe savage who’s horny for your massive cock! Fuck me and pump your cum deep inside my fertile cunt!” Katara screams out.

Zuko smirks up at Katara and suddenly drops balls deep into his cock as Katara screams in pleasure. “Fuuuuccckkk! Your cock is so deep inside me!” Katara screams out as she bounces up and down on a grunting Zuko. “Fuck your pussy is so tight Katara!” Zuko grunts out as he spanks Katara’s fat ass as she squeals in delight. 

While the two lovers have passionate sex, Aang is busy pacing outside of Katara’s door. “Uhh um listen Katara.. I’m Uh sorry about just randomly kissing you... no no it’s all wrong.” Aang whispers out to himself as he stares at Katara’s door. “I should just confess my feelings properly and tell her how we’re meant to be together.” Aang says confidently as he knocks on Katara’s door. 

There’s no answer and Aang can’t here anyone on the other side. He’s about to knock again when suddenly he hears Katara scream out, “OOOHHHH FUCKKKK! ZUKOOOOOO!” 

Aang, immediately gets suspicious and realises Katara’s screams are coming from Zuko’s room. ‘Don’t worry Katara I’ll save you’ Aang thinks out as he sprints to Zuko’s room. As he gets closer he hears Katara continue to scream out. 

“Fuck Zuko! I’m your slutty little water tribe bitch! Just please keep fucking me and turning me into your loyal whore! You just feel so good!”

A confused face appears on Aangs face at the words Katara is screaming out but his mind has already decided that Katara’s in danger so he continues on and arrives at Zuko’s doorway and what he sees makes his mouth hang open in complete shock and confusion. 

Zuko and Katara were completely naked and Katara was bouncing wildly on Zuko’s cock as her large breasts bounce everywhere. Zuko has one hand firmly attached to her hip and the other is spanking Katara’s bubbly caramel ass which has a large red hand print on it. But what shocked Aang the most was the look of complete and utter pleasure and bliss that was on Katara’s face.

“Ooohhh fuck Zuko! I’m gonna cum all over your fire nation cock. My slutty pussy can’t handle your fat cock!” Katara squeals out as Aang continues to watch in silent shock as the two lovers are unaware of his presence.

“Ooooohhhh! Tui and La Zuko! I’m cumming!!” Katara wails out as she squirts all over Zuko’s cock as she has a massive orgasm. 

Once Katara’s done cumming she quickly gets off Zuko’s cock and kneels on the bed facing Zuko, her back facing the distraught Aang. “Please Zuko, cum all over my face, show me how the fire nation treat water tribe whores like me.” 

Zuko smirks and stands up. “That’s right Katara, you’re my-.” Zuko stops mid sentence as he spots the avatar almost in tears watching them. Zuko almost decides to expose him to the naked water bender. But decided he can show Aang who Katara really belongs too.

“Before you get my cum, you have to prove yourself Katara. First how badly do you want me to cover your face in my cum?” 

“I want it more than anything in the world Zuko.” Katara purrs, happily playing along due to her unawareness of Aang being behind her.

“Ok, and do you belong to me in mind, body and spirit for all of time? Will you be my loyal water tribe slut?”

“Of course Zuko, my life had no purpose before you, I’ll happily be your water tribe slut.” Katara giggles out, getting turned on by Zuko’s questions. 

“Okay last one and If I like the answer I’ll cum on your face. If you had to choose between being my horny sex slave or to kiss Aang once, what would you choose?”

A spark of hope ignites in Aangs eyes, surely Katara will pick to kiss him rather than to be Zuko’s mindless sex slave. 

“That’s easy Zuko.” Katara smirks. “I’ll never willingly kiss that small dick loser. I’d always choose to be your slutty water tribe sex slave. Now cover my face in your hot cum!”

Zuko strokes his cock and smirks evilly at Aang who hangs his head in defeat. “Here it comes bitch!” Zuko grunts as he cock twitches and spurts load after load on Katara’s willing face as she squeals in glee. Once Zuko stops cumming Katara smiles up at Zuko with her cum covered face. “Turn around for me Katara.” Zuko smirks.

Katara does what Zuko orders and just laughs at the pitiful Aang who has two fingers pinching his tiny two inch erect cock. “Did you enjoy the show Aang?” Katara smirks out, as this whole thing was planned from the start. 

“K-katara, you... cant have meant those things.” Aang whimpers out. 

“Of course I did Aang, Zuko is far superior to you in every way and once the war is over and he’s Fire lord, I’ll be his first of many wives while you’ll be just a poor little cuckold, lusting after a women you’ll never, ever get.” Katara says evilly. At Katara’s strong dominating words, Aangs tiny cock dribbles out a small load of thin cold cum. 

“Look at you, you’re pathetic. Now get out of my sight, Zuko needs to fuck my tight asshole with his massive cock and your tiny little clit is turning me off.” Katara snarls out as Aang just nods his head while tears stream down his face as he walks off. 

As he walks away he hears the sound of Katara squealing and loud fucking and he knows he’s lost Katara for good, that’s if he ever had her in the first place.


	3. Zuko/Yue: satisfying a water tribe princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds Sokka unable to make Yue cum and decides to take a break from looking for Aang to show him how it’s done.

Zuko silently sneaks through the gloomy corridors of the northern water tribe palace, desperately looking for the avatar before Zhao and his armada attack.

As he walks through the corridor he hears loud male panting followed by a women loudly whispering. “Sokka! Is it even in yet?” Which is then followed by another male pant and the words, “arhhhh, Yue you feel so good!”

Zuko just hears the name Sokka and his mind hisses in recognition, one of the avatars companions is in this room.

He pulls out one of his deadly dao swords from his back and quietly pushes open the door a tad and peaks in.

What he sees instantly makes his white cock throb as he sees a beautiful caramel skinned goddess with smooth snow white hair completely nude and bent over doggy style with the avatars friend sokka kneeling right behind her taunt perfect ass, attempting to thrust into her bald pussy.

“Sokka, stop rubbing my lips and fuck me!” The girl grunts, annoyed with Sokka’s constant teasing.

Sokka, who finally gains some sense, answers who. “What are you talking about Yue, it is in!” He exclaims as he happily continues to thrust his chode along her pussy lips, already close to blowing his load. “Ugggh! Fucking beg for my cock you whore!” He yells.

Yue frowns at Sokka’s poor attempts to talk dirty, no one has the right to talk to her like that if they can’t even penetrate her.

Zuko watches on, barely able to contain his laughter as he watches Sokka fail to satisfy the voluptuous vixen and all thoughts of the avatar vanish from his mind as he pushes open the door.

“God your cock is fucking tiny!” Zuko laughs loudly as Sokka recoils in shock, his hand moving to cover his cock while Yue just turns her head to look at the person who barged in. 

“Who do you think you are, I’m the princess of-!” She freezes as she spots the intruders hard bulge straining against his pants across the room.

“Zuko!?! What the hell are you doing here!” Sokka yells in embarrassment towards the fire prince who gives him a confident smirk. 

“Well I was here to kidnap the avatar but after seeing your poor performance I’m here to save this slut here from an inadequate cock!” Zuko laughs causing Yue’s tan cheeks to flood with red, the mysterious stranger is really turning her on with his dominant vibe.

“Wh-what! I have a massive cock!” Sokka whines as he moves his hand to raise his fist exposing his hard two inch little penis.

“Haha! You poor fool, I think spending all that time with old ladies and little kids has made you delusional!” Zuko laughs. “This is a big cock!” Zuko remarks as he pulls down his trousers and a large seven inch weeping white cock flicks out. 

Sokka’s lips turn dry while Yues turn wet as they both stare at Zuko’s massive cock. “I bet you want this to be railing your tight cunt over Sokka’s tiny stick.” Zuko smirks out.

Yue goes speechless and can’t help but nod her head subtly in agreement, Zuko’s cock looks delicious! Yues eyes then glaze over as she imagines wrapping her lips around zukos big white cock!

Sokka quickly gets over his shock and grabs Yue by the shoulder, pulling her out of her daze. “Tell him Yue, tell him how I fucked you real good.” Sokka exclaims with a confident grin. 

Yue looks into Sokka’s eyes before turning back towards Zuko. “S-sokka, he... he fucks me...oh I’m sorry...” Yue moans. “I couldn’t even feel Sokka’s tiny cock inside me.” She moans out, breathing a sigh of relief as she tells the truth to the two men. 

Sokka’s jaw drops to the ground while he stutters in shock while Zuko just smirks as if he knew her answer all along. “Good girl, now come over her and tell me what you really want.” Zuko smiles.

Yue moans loudly and seductively crawls over to Prince Zuko, her caramel tits and bubble butt jiggling side to side as she approaches him. His fat cock rests right above her head as he looks down at her.

“I finally want someone to make me cum!!” Yue squeals out, her voice reeking of desire. “Hahn just came then went to sleep and Sokka while enthusiastic has a tiny chode that will never satisfy me! I just want a man to fucking make me cum!” She screams out. 

Zuko rubs his cock along Yues face who just purrs and licks her lips. “I’ll make you cum so hard Princess Yue that you won’t even remember Sokka’s fucking name!” He whispers. “Now suck your masters cock!” Zuko demands causing Yue to squeal before lifting her head up and eagerly shoving Zuko’s cock down her tight throat. “Oohhh god! Your cock is so warm and thick! It tastes so good!” Yue moans loudly around Zuko’s cock.

“Yue! What are you doing! He’s the enemy!” Sokka whines out to deaf ears as Yue just moans louder around Zuko’s cock.

“Ahhhh fuck! You’re such a hungry cock whore! You water tribe sluts are all the same! Stupid slutty whores!” Zuko moans as he reaches down and fondles Yues caramel tits causing the women in question to groan around his cock. 

“Make me cum and I’ll suck your cock every morning Zuko!” Yue moans loudly as she slips Zuko’s cock out of her mouth and lays slobbery kisses along it. 

“You found a real whore here Sokka! Too bad you couldn’t fuck her good enough!” Zuko laughs while Sokka watches in shock and horror as Yue, the girl he is in love with sucks his worst enemy’s cock!

“Okay that’s enough my cock is wet enough to fuck your desperate cunt so turn back around with that fat ass facing me.” Zuko demands as Yue just giggles and obeys. “Of course Daddy Zuko.” Yue moans out causing Zuko’s cock to throb hard, guess he likes being called daddy. 

“Fucking dirty slut, I’ll stretch your cunt to the size of my cock!” Zuko grunts as he reaches down and slaps Yues fat karamel ass causing a large red hand print to appear. “Now beg for it, beg for my cock right in front of Sokka and tell him how pathetic he his!” 

“Ohh please destroy my tight water tribe pussy daddy Zuko!” Yue moans looking right at Sokka as she wiggles her ass enticingly. “Fucking make me your cum dump right in front of sokka and his worthless cock! If only he was one tenth the man you are then maybe he could of satisfied me and my horny pussy!” Yue purrs out as she pushes her fat ass back and rubs her pussy along the tip of Zuko’s cock. 

“Arrggg here it comes you fucking bimbo!” Zuko grunts as he thrust forward and spreads open Yues tight pussy with his hard cock.

“OOOHHHH TUI AND LA!!!! I’M CUMMING ALREADY! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD FUCKING MY SLUTTY PUSSY ZUKO!” Yue screams out as her pussy starts gushing around Zuko’s cock.

“Uuggh you’re as tight as a virgin!” Zuko grunts as he slams his cock in and out of the wailing Yue who withers and moans as her ass claps against Zuko’s thrusts.

“Fuck daddy Zuko! Make me your whore! I wanna be your water tribe slave! All my people have tiny cocks and can’t satisfy me! I wanna be your firenation breeding bitch! Your cock sucking bimbo! I’ll even give up the avatar if you just fucking take control of me.”

“Aahhhhh fuck! You’re such a nasty water tribe whore! I’ll make sure you serve me well.” Zuko moans as he spanks Yues ass and fondles her fat tits.

Sokka manages to barely make out a sentence as he watches Zuko rail Yue. “B-but Yue I love y-you!” He whimpers.

“And I fucking hate you and your cock!” Yue snarls back before her tongue lols out of her mouth in pleasure. “I love you and your fat cock daddy Zuko! I wanna feel your full up my cunt with hot fire nation cum daddy! Fucking fill my pussy to the brim! I want it so badly Zuko!” Yue moans out to her new owner. 

“I’ll serve you forever Zuko! Fuck sokka and fuck the avatar! I’m your toy, your pet and slave for you to control! I’ll be your whore FOREVVEEEERRRR! OHHH FUCK!! I’M CUMMING AGAIN!!” Yue squeals while Sokka cries while Yues eyes roll into the back of her head while Zuko thrusts deep inside her.

“Here it comes my water tribe whore!” Zuko grunts as he starts to squirt out rope after rope of hot sticky cum deep into Yues eager cunt. 

“Ooooooghhhghh fuck! I can feel your hot cum sliding into my pussy! It’s so warm and fulling Daddy!” Yue moans. “I’ll carry all your babies and be a good whore daddy Zuko. I’ll be a good water tribe slave...” Yue groans as she collapses in exhaustion.

Zuko finally pulls out of Yues cunt and grins as he watches the cum poor out of her abused cunt and grins at the crying Sokka.

“That’s how you satisfy a water tribe women, you can just ask your sister if you don’t believe me.” Zuko laughs out causing Sokka to collapse in tears. 

“Well I’ll be seeing you soon peasant.” Zuko laughs as he reaches down and heaves the naked Yue onto her shoulders who just moans out. “Fuck me again Zuko...” 

“These water tribe women are insatiable!” Zuko laughs as Sokka finally faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment of what pairing you want next!


End file.
